Oceanic Sovereignty (Archived)
Archival Data * Archival Date: February 25th, 2019 * Reason: First Oceanic Sovereignty page * Archiver: Dinotrakker Archived Text The Oceanic Sovereignty '''is the smallest of the '''Great Unifiers and is made up of a collection of countries from the continent of Oceania. History The history of the Oceanic Sovereignty begins back in 2028 where the ongoing debate between Republicans and Monarchists came to a boiling point. In 2028, a referendum had been held to ask the Australian people whether they want to become an independent a constitutional monarchy or become an independent Republic. During the run-up to the referendum there was much anger and there was a large increase in political violence with rival gangs of both arguments attacking each other and damaging property. When the leader of the Australian Monarchist Party was shot and killed, these protests became full fledged riots and anarchy swept Canberra. When the Republicans won the referendum this violence only continued, especially after a rumor that the votes had been tampered with in order to boost support in Republican favor. This caused full scale monarchist riots to occur all over Australia and the newly-joined territory of New Zealand. The response from the New Republican government was deployment of troops to Sydney thus began the Australian Civil War which would last until 2030 and was ultimately won by the Monarchists due to their ownership of most of the main population centers, including Perth and Sydney. After the war ended the leader of the monarchist forces and previous Prime Minister Alistair Turnb'''ull was faced with a dilemma. Turnbull, descendant of a long line of English noblemen who came to Australia during the '''1920s, knew that Australia would need strong leadership in order to rebuild and while he was a devoted monarchist he realized that Australians wanted a new leader who was pure blooded Australian. Ultimately the Parliament elected him to become the newly chosen King of Australia which was soon renamed to the 'Sovereignty of Grand Oceania'. Turnbull wanted to create a kingdom of his dreams and decided to organize it similarly to his favorite historical kingdom, that being Imperial Germany and its federal structure. With the full incorporation of New Zealand in late 2030 he sent his youngest son to become the youngest and first Hereditary Duke of New Zealand. Turnbull knew that he also needed to expand his state to ensure its continued strength and security especially with the growing threat from the newly created Asian Economic and Defense Union and its influence spreading across the South Pacific. To prevent this from happening he launched over his reign a policy of expansionism invading and annexing the countries of the South Pacific to ensure that the Mainland Asians would not conquer them and be right on their doorstep. The kingdoms' armies were easily able to crush the forces of the enemy due to better tactics and technological superiority. This series of conflicts would go down as the Oceanic Wars and by 2035 owned all the land up to Greater Siam (in Malaysia.) After these conquests the nation started investing heavily in poor infrastructure of the new territories and eventually by 2050 many areas were fully integrated and had a higher standard of living than other parts of Asia. After a brief transition. The regions then gained their own local rulers, governors and kings. In 2048 Alistair Turnbull dies at the age of 78 due to an unforeseen stroke. With his death the absolutism of the Oceanic Sovereignty was over and the Empire shifted into a more constitutional monarchy. The next King Jacob, oldest son of Alastair, with the help of Parliament started focusing more on technological advancements. To deal with growing population the union started the construction of multiple floating cities which are now a common sight with major cities located off the coast of New Zealand, Australia, New Guinea, and Java. Oceania was one of the first countries to embrace space exploration and the first spaceport was constructed by Alistair during the 2030s and in 2080, the Te Rangi Spaceport was opened in Borneo. The Oceanic Sovereignty is now one of the biggest investors in United Nations Space Administration and is hoping to claim more land on other worlds to help deal with its continuously growing population as well as dealing with the growing slum crisis located in former Indonesia. There is also a plan by some scientists to invest more in the urbanization of Australia's inland with the construction of new cities and grasslands to help deal with this problem which is also seen as a cheaper alternative to off-world colonization. The OC also hopes that it space policy more reduce there reliance on imports from other countries particularly from the [[United States of America|'United States of America']] and the [[New Soviet Union|'New Soviet Union']]/[http://futureofhumanity.wikia.com/wiki/New_Russian_Empire New Russian Empire] for resources such as steel. The Oceanic Sovereignty has also switched its policy with the Asian Alliance from one of hostility to one of peace and now the two nations share a lukewarm relationship which became more friendly in 2037 with the Treaty of Sumatra In conclusion, the Oceanic Sovereignty, while small, has the potential to be great power and has some of the fastest developing technologies in the world however suffers greatly from unemployment, overpopulation and a growing slum problem in its South Asian conquests, these issues would need to be addressed as they are a major hindrance to the kingdom's growth. This article was written by Alchetbeachfan on DeviantArt, Thank you again! Category:Archived Pages Category:Oceanic Sovereignty